


Arc 6: Blackout

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Sacrifice [8]
Category: The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Artifacts, Books, Gen, I mean she's fairly important I guess, I'm honestly considering re-writing a scarier side story similar to this arc, Minor OC?, Nothing is like it seems, Rain, Reality, can you guess what's going on?, false, four-part special, from Kur's time, rainstorm, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: The trickle of rain, crackle of thunder.And then the lights go out.Nothing like exploring the airship in the dark, right?





	1. Blackout Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaaaay, so this sorta fixes things, but doesn't. 
> 
> It's, well I left out a specific tag because I didn't want to spoil this. Wonder if y'all can guess what's going on? People on FF did pretty well.

_Blackout Part 1_

* * *

 

There was a gentle, insistent pattering against the airship's hull as he sat in his room, lighting dim as he left the curtains open and the lights off, dismal natural illuminance filtering through the swath of gray sky outside. He was hunched on his bed, book freshly cracked open and pulled semi-close ( _his mother would scold him for reading in such lighting, stating he would ruin his eyesight. Eh_.)

Zak had seen it in a shop, three weeks after they had left the Curr-airre. It's cover was a dusty brown, some sort of old, toughened leather. It was one of those things that you saw and thought 'mine!' or 'get!' but in more of a feeling than an actual thought.

So he had grabbed it and asked his mom to get it. Drew must have seen the unwavering look in his eyes, and purchased the book for a measly two dollars and fifty cents (equivalency). And it wasn't until  _after_ they left the shop that Zak realized the book was in some strange, guttural language that had a few tinges of French. Even stranger was he recognized the language though he couldn't name it. Good thing he was semi-multi-lingual. He didn't think to ask his mom what language it was.

As soon as he had flopped on his bed, exhausted (they'd had a run in with some mischievous  _Kleptacs_ ) he had opened the book, the cover giving a crisp  _crackle_  at the motion. He noticed it had that old, dusty book smell - the nice kind. It was pretty strong though. He wrinkled his nose, fighting a sneeze; darn heightened senses. He sniffled, rubbing a hand across his nose. He grumbled a little. Then he'd started reading.

It was an interesting story, set in some pre-electronic era, about some almost-adult kid traveling off into the wilderness and finding adventures, saving people, making friends…

One of the most interesting things is that there wasn't any mythological creatures; no magic. Every danger was natural or human. There were animals, and it did play on the fantasy of them having intelligence more like a humans'. Overall it was very interesting, especially as the hero rolled out of the way, an arrow hitting the ground and just missing them-

_Boooum-Kraaaaack!_

Zak jolted up suddenly, a peal of thunder and lightning waking him up. He glanced around his room, which was shrouded in draping dapples of shadow, shuffling to sit up, confusion etched on his features. Another thunderous toll and flash startled him, the sudden light making his eyes glow. He rubbed them to get rid of the dark afterprint. He sat on the edge of his bed, reaching to flick on the lamp.

 _Cl'ck_.

Nothing.

' _Power must be out.'_

He edged off his bed, picking up the book from the floor, where it had fallen. The pages seemed a little ruffled but overall okay. He set it on his desk.

He glanced at the window, and was confused to see the curtains closed. Hadn't it just been open…? He remembered seeing rivulets from the drops on the window.

The precipitation kept up its constant pattering, unwavering and steady.

He whipped around suddenly. He hadn't actually heard anything, but had a strong sense leading him to his door. He ignored the nagging feeling about the window, and left.

The soft  _shffft_  of the door hissed, closing behind him. The clank as the magnetic lock clunked into place with a finality that echoed down the corridor. Then silence. No buzz, no hum, and the lights were still out.

' _Definitely a power outage.'_

But something still didn't feel right. Hadn't they…? That's right, they'd still been flying. If the power went out like this, surely his parents would be trying to get him out, or he'd feel them falling, or…

So they must have landed. But when? And why?

It's possible his parents didn't feel safe flying through the storm, but Zak  _always_ felt when they landed; it was one thing that never failed to wake him up. So how…?

 _Clnk-k_.

He whipped around, straining to see in the dark. Something had just made that noise - he just wasn't sure if it was the ship, or something  _else_.

The hallway recessed into unseeable darkness.

He turned back around and continued walking, padding silently. He suddenly became aware that he was in a rumpled shirt from the day before, and pj pants. But he remembered falling asleep in his usual orange pants? And he'd been wearing socks too? He shrugged to himself. Maybe he was just sleep addled, and couldn't remember doing it.

Suddenly he tripped, hand catching on a handle and loudly opening a door. Sprawled on the floor as he was, he glared behind himself at the object that caused his stumble.

Was that… ?

It couldn't be.

' _... Could it?'_

He sat up, picking up the book. When did he drop it? He'd been carrying it in his hand, he remembered the weight of it there. Shouldn't he have heard it fall? Felt it?

' _Jeez, maybe I didn't sleep_ enough _',_ he muttered to himself.

Zak picked himself up, finding the silence turn to something darker. There was an odd sound, which he couldn't place. He shook his head and entered the room he had opened.

And was met with his dusty reflection, eyes glowing with faint orange fire.

He blinked them, willing the glow to dissipate, but although the hum of his powers ( _'so that was that noise'_ ) faded out, the glow remained. It barely dampened, not much trailing out.

' _Okay…. This is strange.'_

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he saw a shadow behind his reflection, distorted and hard to make out.

He glanced around the bathroom; it was hard to see, but one thing was certain.

Nothing was there.

He looked back at the mirror, scratching his head in confusion. His eyes still glowed, but he only saw himself there. No shadows, no shapes.

He left, snatching the book off of the sink edge ( _when had he set it down?_ ) and walked out into the hall. He continued on his way, not completely sure where he was going.

He could still hear the faint drumming of drops hitting the hull of the airship.

Where was everyone? It was too quiet, too empty. Where was Ulraj, complaining about his beauty sleep being interrupted by the storm? Wadi, complaining about the lights out? Fisk, who should have been in his room  _with_  him? His parents, reassuring everyone?

And why the hell was he at the tail end of the airship, when he had been traveling towards the front?

He stared at the door, wide eyed. It was one of the supply closets, at the way back of the ship. When had he gotten so turned around?

He looked behind him, the corridor stretching into endless shadow. Something told him to turn back to the door.

_K…_

He heard it, something like indistinct whispering, the voice sibilant and smooth.

_K… u…_

' _Cu? Like cup or something?'_

He strained to listen, leaning his head on the door.

…  _u … r._

Wait, what?

_K… ur…_

He felt a trickle of ice down his spine.

…  _Kur. Wh… ere ar… e…_

His eyes widened as the words became clearer.

 _Where are you Kur?_ The voice p'rrred, almost rasping.  _The sun has almost completed its circle…_

It hit Zak like a flash, and he backed away from the door, practically  _whipping_ away from its touch, some mixture of apprehensive terror and uncertain familiarity hitting him.

He ran down the hall, bare feet slapping loudly on the metal floor as vague recollection transformed into solid memory.

_**Find me before the Earth finishes its Sun-Cycle, Kur!** _

He stopped suddenly, horrified.

' _No…'_ he said in a muted whisper.

The door stood in front of him once more.

Zak didn't dare glance back behind him, didn't dare run down the hall again. He knew that no matter where he went, he would just end back up here.

He stared at the door, panting, wanting to run again. Some ancient, voice inside him curling away in revulsion.  _Don't, don't, don'tdon'tdon't-_

 _Don't want to remember_.

But he knew he needed to. He knew that the voice that called to him was coming from this door, knew that if he wanted answers, no matter how much he didn't want them, he would have to start here.

And so, he turned the knob.


	2. Blackout Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is minor reference to my one-shot, At The Start, but it is not required to be read.

 

_Blackout Part 2_

* * *

 

The door closed behind him with an an audible  _click_.

The room was dark; he couldn't tell walls from roof from floor. But he could feel it was bigger than his own room, than any room on the airship. Much bigger.

He walked towards what felt like the center of the room. In the center was a pool-

Actually, it was an odd sideways oval, sunken into the ground, light streaming out from it. It . . . actually looked like the dark shadows of the room fell into it, growing lighter and lighter. Like inverted dark mist.

Every emotion screamed at Zak not to, but he did.

He glanced down into the pool.

It was like a mirror made of light, but he couldn't see any reflection of himself in it. Rather, he heard a distorted voice, the voice from earlier, warped and echoing.

" _Kur,"_ it asked, " _Kur, can you hear me?"_

Zak gulped, trying to find his voice. When found, it was small. "I-I'm Zak."

Silence.

Then, " _I am sorry, I forget sometimes. Zak … do you know who I am?"_

A shape started forming, shadowed. He thought he saw triangular ears. He was about to shake his head, and say  _no_ , but his voice rose unbidden, the name odd and feeling misformed as it passed his jaws.

" _Sabisaline_ ," he said. He blinked then shook his head. "But I, uh, I don't know  _who_ you are, exactly, sorry."

The moment he said her name, he saw her face form, odd brown fur with strange darker patterns, like the marks on an anaconda or a boa. He couldn't remember which was which. She had eyes like pale jade stone, flecked with gold vein. The image was still watery, and distorted, but he could  _see_ her.

She reminded him of Tsul'kalu, but she was some breed of cat. She looked positively ancient.

" _Hmm, I suppose this was bo_ und to happen," she said. Her voice was less distorted, more clear, but oddly echoing like down a long well.

"What do you mean?" ' _Stop talking and leave! You don't want to remem-'_

He shook his head, cutting off the thought, and tried to focus on her speaking.

"You are no longer Kur in a sense, but you're  _Kur_. There are memories bound to be gone forrever, and others long reprressed." He heard hints of a purring accent come through her words.

He found himself nodding. This was why some inner voice kept screaming at him. At least, he thinks. His thoughts are getting foggy and nonsensical suddenly, heaviness rising unbidden.

Zak starts to nod off, eyes drooping closed. Her voice becomes worried but fades away as suddenly sleep subcombs him, and he pitches forward.

...and he falls.

* * *

 

He's outside and the world is late blue evening and mists, the patter of water against metal still echoing in his thoughts though the only damp clinging to him is from the gray shroud wafting around like the very air itself. His hair hangs limp and heavy, and he has to brush it out of his eyes to squint into the impenetrable mist around him.

He sees the ground, light shadows, and a few twisting trunks falling to faded gray the further out they grow, but besides that there's nothing. Nothing but the shrill silence, even the odd sound of precipitation slipping from his awareness.

Not a single crow caw.

Not a rustle.

Not even the hushed whisper of some living thing.

He realizes that his breathing had sharpened, hurried, and he forced himself to slow down his racing heart.  _No need to panic_ , he told himself.  _Just need to… just need to figure out my way home. That's it_.

He's still trembling a little, though it  _may_  be from the chill ( _it's that odd cold that washes over you but doesn't really penetrate through skin or to bone, maybe even a bit clammy?_ ) He starts as though to move forward, then stops, cocking his head as though to hear something.

But there was nothing there.

He rubs his thumb over the book's cover, somehow the object still in his left hand ( _but hadn't it been the right before_ ) and squints his eyes, trying again to hear …  _something_. But who he doesn't know.

…' _who'?_

He shakes his head. "C'mon Zak," he mutters to himself. "Get it together. Maybe … maybe try my powers? Yeah, that might work."

He takes a breath, focusing, then taps into his powers.

Huge mistake.

The pain brings him to his knees, hands clamping on his head as he screams, eyes shut tightly though the wild orange essence still trails from them. He doesn't hear the book thud, a rustle as the impact makes the pages open then close in sufficient manner, and dust rising from the ground like disturbed ash. He screams, bowing forward, and it isn't until after he lets go of his powers, and even then it's a few minutes, until the lacing pain stops.

He sits there on his knees and head to the ground, taking deep, shuddering breaths.

_That was like … like when I connected with the Siren._

…  _ow._

Zak eventually gathers himself into a sitting position, unconsciously retrieving the fallen book. He glanced around, but the eerie woods are still undisturbed.

"Okay," he breathes quietly. "Okay. So I can't use my powers, I don't know where I am, and I … don't exactly remember what I was doing before all of this? I'm … missing something. Was I … talking to someone? Yeah. Yeah, I was talking to someone. Sa… Sabis? No… maybe? Urgh!" He threw up his arms in exasperation. "What the hell is going on!"

His words barely rippled with an echo, the third ring all but swallowed by the mist.

He felt …  _weird_ , too. He had been, for awhile now. Was that why his powers weren't working? Why they … why they hadn't been working properly for awhile? He had thought maybe the problem had fixed itself; after all, his powers had worked fine when they were among the Curr-airre. But before that…

And with the Siren. . .

He  _knew_ there was something wrong - something more wrong than his current predicament. But what … ?

Zak heaved a sigh. He tried to sit more comfortably, knees drawn up and forehead resting on them. He felt so  _exhausted_ , all of a sudden. Like the energy had been sucked out of him suddenly; like he was about t _o fal . . ._

Something rippled in the corner of his vision, and he perked up, watching as something brushed close to the left side of his face. His eyes were round with curiosity as he watched a butterfly delicately and effortlessly dance in the air, pulling forward quickly despite its simple and slow  _flitter-flutter_.

( _He thought he heard a disgruntled, angry_ shhfth-hssss  _when he had focused on The butterfly, but it was whipped out of his mind as quick as it had entered_.)

It bobbed forward, strong, slow strokes which was  _unusual_  as butterflies tend to flap at least a  _bit_ faster than that, and seemed to move more than it should with such motions. But nothing made sense so far, so it was pointless to let his cryptozoologist mind focus on such a thing.

And…

It seemed so familiar, too…

Zak reached a hand towards it, slowly, as though to brush against it. Instinct uncoiled his powers, but just as he  _barely_ brushed the outer consciousness of its mind, searing pain flashed through him and he dropped his arm and head with a yelp.

The pain didn't last as long, and he was hyper-aware of The butterfly bobbing around him worriedly. He lifted a hand and slurred, " 'M 'kay," but The butterfly still dodged him, hanging around unsurely.

It was … frustrating, really.

( _Some little, reminiscent voice wanted to catch it, gently, but he_ _ **couldn't**_ _because he needed his special powers to do so_.)

After a bit he saw it flutter in what could be  _agitation_ , going forwards a ways and then back.

". . ." He scrunched his eyebrows. " … Do you want me to follow you?"

It paused, flew closer to his face, and then back.

"Okay then," Zak huffed, getting up and brushing the powder from his pants.

He finally stood, glancing this way and that, then followed the orange butterfly whose wings looked like they were trimmed with old, yellowed lace.

* * *

 

Sometimes, when you're somewhere you can't see too far in any direction, with the same scenery over and over, you can't help but drift.

He was still aware of the dark shadowed trees, the thick mist, and the ashen floor, but it was all too easy to let his mind wander; just the barest bit of his senses alert for change, and to keep track of The butterfly.

He vaguely wondered how Nahga was doing. The red-hooded naga who had sworn his allegiance to him, as Kur. Would Zak ever need to call on such help? And, would he want to?

Not that he needed it; the Secret Scientists had left the Saturdays well enough alone, even the ones who had retired. Munya hadn't bothered to return since Argost's death, and Rani Naga hadn't been any trouble. In fact, things had mostly gone back to normal for Zak and his family; helping Cryptids and trying to keep them hidden from the majority of humanity.

But there had been instances where he wondered if he would need that help. There were definitely Cryptids with volatile, changing viewpoints, and - he hated to suspect this but he honestly  _had_ taken it into consideration - there was still the danger of other humans, like Abbey Grey. They didn't know her motive (if there was one), and that could mean anything.

Suddenly, he realized the mist had changed; it had become denser, hazier. With more a quality akin to smoke. It obscured his vision so much so, that he barely saw The butterfly frantically flittering ahead and back, like some little lost light winking in and out of existence.

"Hey, what's the matter. . ."

Suddenly, a looming shadow came into view.

And in that next instant Zak was slammed backwards, dirt exploding from where he landed, with the shadow coming closer.


	3. Blackout Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason this arc is annoyingly short and fast-paced.
> 
> Oh yeah, here's Sabisaline: https : (slashslash) instagram .com (slash) p (slash) BTQkJtzljSw (slash)

_Blackout Part 3_

* * *

 

It stood over him, indistinguishable features except for hollow, white eyes that were luminous against its shadowy face. It was huge; probably standing bipedal although it was hard to tell, being a figure of contained shadow. And despite the large rack of antlers sprouting from its head, dangling moss (?) hanging from it, he knew without a doubt that this thing was a predator.

He noticed this all within a moment, and thanked his parents not for the first time for the early cryptozoology training.

When it moved it creaked, like thick wood straining, and he  _thought_  its maw was opening. Though whether to swallow him whole or bellow at him was to remain a mystery.

Something  _hurtled_  into the creature, a blur as it darted away from the now-unbalanced thing to knock Zak away from a slamming paw.

"Come now, Kur! The  _Dregsth_  will not give up so easily!"

A soft hand enveloped his, registering soon as a paw, and Zak was dragged along through trees that were now darker silhouettes of black and gathered more plentifully than before.

The mist grew heavier.

His savior took them both behind a trunk, and they stood there panting for breath. When they heard the creature's deep, braying bellows echo more distantly, he turned to look at her with his orange-brown eyes.

And he knew without a doubt, that this was Sabisaline.

She was humanoid, like Tsul'Kalu but there the differences ended. Her face was what he had seen in the pool, and her fur followed the same pattern, though the markings became bigger and more flourished. She wore an odd brown dress-like thing, a simple style he'd almost call Egyption, but with odd trims at the sleeves and ripped and worn at the bottom. She wore thin, silver bands on her upper arms. His eyes flickered to her paws; her claws were out, and he could see they were a dull black.

"I apologize, Zak."

He looked at her, confused. "Huh?"

Sabisaline blinked slowly. "I called you Kur earlier, despite your rrequests that I referr to you as Zak."

Zak shrugged, still catching his breath. " _Huff_ , not that big a deal. You did still help me get away from the, er. . ."

" _Dregsth_  is what I called it but I do not know what that creature actually be called - the word means  _Dream-trapper_  or  _Nightmare_. That thing is not real."

"Then why did you need to save me from it?" Zak asked, brow scrunching in further confusion.

Before she could answer, the tree they hid behind was snapped from its base, and flung into the darkness.

( _But there was no sound of it hitting other trees that were surely in the way._ )

They looked at one another with comically wide eyes, and both said one thing:

"Run."

They both ran, Zak's hands spread before him as he stumbled, and Sabisaline's tail streaming out behind her.

"So what's the plan?" Zak gasped out, stumbling over what felt like roots and forest floor, when he was vaguely sure it had been smooth, sand-ash floor before.

The book in his hand knocked against the edge of a tree, and he tightened his grip.

"Well," Sabisaline yelled over to him, "best as I can think to do -  _argh! Drep't'la tree root!_ \- is escape the thing just for a moment, and -  _oof!_  - regain our breath and strength to fight it later."

" _Attack it?_ " He sounded incredulous.

There was an astounding  _crash_  of something that sounded far too close.

" _Abbysss-struts mag-arr am detufth!_ " Sabisaline cursed, startled, as she grabbed Zak roughly by the upper arm and dragged him along faster.

Zak had no choice but to follow, and he yelped at the rough treatment. For the first time, he cursed the extra inches he had grown, sure that she could have carried his twelve-year old self. Sabisaline paid no mind as she dodged between trees that seemed closer than before, the forest dark enough that it stretched his humble night-vision to its limit.

" _Sabis-uff-Sabisaline_ ," he yelled over the crashing and stomping. His hair weighed down heavy as the rain poured down harder. His guide muttered something unsavory, and she glanced at the sky in what seemed to be confusion ( _surely she had seen rain before? But then what was she perplexed by?_ ) Zak spoke even louder, saying, " _We need to hide out somewhere for a moment!_ "

" _Agreed!_ " She yowled back, eyes scanning the undergrowth for some place to hide.

Suddenly, a dark shadow popped up in his vision, and with a bout of strength, Zak yanked his way over to it; Sabisaline, caught off balance, and her tight grip causing her to follow.

It was a small hole into a burrow, and he slid his way through moist dirt and soil, Sabisaline having to weasel her way in due to her size.

It was enough room for them to sit stooped down - in a cramped way for the she-cat - and they sat there trying to quiet their ragged breaths, puffs of air becoming visible in the chilled air and their ears strained for sounds of the creature.

After some time, when it was back to its eerie silence outside, Sabisaline decided to speak quietly.

"Zak," she murmured, "tell me; was it raining earlier?"

He tilted his head and looked at her oddly. ". . . no?" He eventually answered, confusion etched on his face. "I mean yeah, but that was  _hours_  ago!"

Zak couldn't read her expression, which was twisted into something odd, but she merely relented with a quiet, "ok."

She sat a little straighter ( _or tried to at least_ ) and continued, firmer. "Okay, so now plans; seeing as you'rre not the most physically adept," her eyes flickered up and down, obviously noting his  _smaller_ ,  _weaker_  frame, even if it  _had_  been too heavy for her to lift, "I was thinking you could dodge and diverrt - you are obviously fast enough - and I will pounce."

Zak snickered at the very cat-like thinking, trying to cover it up with a, "yeah, okay."

Her ears flickered, eyes narrowing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he assured her.

She kept staring, even leaning forward a little.

"Seriously, nothing!"

"Zaaaak… if you think you have a better plan, then I am all forr hearing it…"

"No, no!" Zak assured her, hands brought up complacently. "You're plan's great! Seriously it was nothing."

Sabisaline got into a crouch, one paw on the ground to help her balance as she glanced out of their hiding place while saying, "Well if you are surre. Then let's get going; we want to act before it is too late."

"Now?" Zak asked, surprised.

Sabisaline angled her ears, still looking out. "Yes now. After all," she turned to him and grinned with sharp glinting teeth, "no betterr time like the prresent."

Zak had to hurry up to scrabble after her, slipping in the moist earth but soon popping out into the forest, and hurrying to follow after her in the gloom of the forest night.

 


	4. Blackout Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETCHY'ALL THOUGHT I FORGOT THE QUOTE, HUH?!?!
> 
> WELL I DIDN'T.
> 
>  
> 
> *Alternately, Sforek
> 
> Sabisaline's primary weapon is a Scythe of sorts; a javelin - her secondary weapon - is just more practical at the moment.
> 
> Warning for violence.

 

_Blackout Part 4_

* * *

 

" _ **I believe that Imagination is stronger than Knowledge . . . That dreams are more powerful than facts." - Robert Fulghum.**_

* * *

 

Sabisaline was already hurrying through the forest, and Zak had to fight to catch up. He didn't understand what she was in such a  _hurry_ about, but, well . . .

Some part of him trusted her, and he knew his powers had been sorta funny ever since he woke up in this place.

( _Where_ was  _he . . . ?_ )

He was surprised she hadn't elaborated more, but then again, it  _was_ an extremely simple plan. Divert and attack. He was divert, she was attack. And as much as he wanted to help fight, he didn't have the Claw at the moment, and he knew he wasn't physically strong enough to attack with just himself.

And the idea of basically being bait, well. . .

Sabisaline had stopped up ahead, claws gripping into bark as she looked around a tree. Her ear twitched when Zak approached, but she made no other movement, merely breathing out some quiet words. "This is good. If we can catch it unawarres, then all the better. Are ye ready, Zak?"

She glanced back at him and caught his nod. "Let's go."

They darted back and forth behind trees, each glancing a different way in order to get as full a scope as they can. It was Zak who spotted the Dregsth first, meandering between the trees and turning its head side to side, no doubt looking for them.

( _It made no noise, save for the creaking sway of its great head. But besides that, it was unnaturally silent._ )

" _There!_ " He whispered, almost silently. She looked at him with jade eyes gleaming, then nodded once, mouthing, ' _go_.'

Zak did just that.

He darted out from behind the tree, curving around the front of the shadowy beast, voice giving way to an unholy shrieking noise that only a young teen boy could produce. It seemed to have caught the creature's attention, as it swiveled heavily in surprise. It slammed out a limb, but the Saturday boy was too fast for it. He leapt out of the way with a roll, then got up and made a rude sounding squawk, darting this way and that.

The thing was actually quite fast for its bulk, but slow enough for Zak to dodge. He yelled in a few languages at it to keep its attention, but besides that he mostly made random, higher-pitched noises. It wasn't something the creature could ignore.

Sabisaline was nowhere to be seen. At least, until a gleam of cat-eyes in the gloom blurred and she silently leapt from the dark and onto the nightmare's back, claws digging into thick nothing.

It bellowed, rearing up and shaking the trees with its wail. But Zak wouldn't let it turn to the attacker. He grabbed some rocks off the sandy-ash floor ( _?_ ) and threw them with a yell. They hit where he  _thought_ an eye was, and another bounced off an antler with a hollow  _thunk_.

It came after Zak again with vigor, maw opening with a wet shriek.

Meanwhile, Sabisaline began to climb up it, claws like climbing spikes. She knew what the creature was, at least enough about its basics to know where to tear it apart.

Her grip slid again as the beast spun around, trying to get at Zak. She saw the dismal blur of orange as he darted once more, but the constant movement prevented her from watching him.

She steadied herself as she felt its back tense, and then she tightened her grip as it whipped to the side once more. Then she began the climb again.

Zak barely dodged the last blow,  _something_  like fake, mossy fur brushing against him, enough to sting. He looked up at the colossal being, another bellow reverberating from it, and his eyes widened as it slammed down with both forelimbs. He darted towards the creature, almost getting slammed into the ground.

" _Sabisaline!_ " Zak yelled at the top of his lungs. " _You need to hurry!_ "

" _I'm - grawwwowr! Stop moving so much ve'tell! - trying! Hold on a little longerr, Zak!_ "

"What do you think I'm doing?!" He muttered, tripping and being missed by a swat. Zak spat dust out of his mouth and brushed the hair out of his face. They needed to end this - and soon.

He got up and jumped out of the way, again.

The she-cat said something unsavory under her breath; this would be dangerous but they  _needed_  to end this.  _Now_.

Sabisaline bunched herself together, then sprang, trying to run up its back with all four paws, claws barely sticking in enough to propel herself once more. She was almost knocked off when it swung again, but she dug deeper and after a pause, took up stride once more.

At one of the upper knobs of its spine was the weak point; she would need to tear into that area, and the whole thing should be loosened like a puppet cut from strings. Or, something along those lines.

She made it there with a growl of triumph, and clung on with her left paw, the right one grasping for something hanging at her waist. It was a small cylinder, that lengthened into a rod. Then, she whipped it harshly and a wicked metal tip extended out of it. A javelin.

She hefted the weapon like a spear-fisher, and drove it deep through resistant dark. It went in with the sound of tearing cloth, and she brought up both paws to dig in deeper.

Zak had slammed into the ground again, right side feeling bruised instantly. He tried to sit up but paused as the phantom let out a terrible shrieking sound that left his ears ringing harshly. His orange-brown eyes widened as it started to dissipate; body melting to rising smoke that fluttered like a flock of ravens, until ever last bit evaporated in the air.

Sabisaline and her javelin paused in the air for a comically long time before plummeting with a dull  _thud_.

Zak got up, brushing his clothes off ( _he was absolutely covered in dust_ ). He walked over to Sabisaline, unalarmed.

"Uh, you okay?"

She was on her back, gazing at the sky in a daze. "Yes . . . ?"

He offered her a hand and she took it.

"So, it's gone?" Zak asked, pulling her up. He was surprised to find she wasn't too heavy, despite being taller than him.

Sabisaline dusted herself off, then contracted the weapon into a small cylinder and attached it to her side. "Yes. Like I said before, it was not real, merely a product of your mind and . . . other workings."

"Other, as in. . .?

They were interrupted an odd crickling-clicking sound, and Sabisaline's face scrunched in disgust as her footpaw caught on something, kicking it away.

"Other as in  _that,_ " she growled.

The thing had been knocked on its back, soft belly exposed and legs kicking the air as it crackled angrily. It was roughly lizard-like, similar to a bearded dragon, but the color of black burned pages. It . . . wasn't very impressive looking.

"What  _is_ that?" Zak asked, tone almost disgusted. It made his skin crawl though he couldn't say why.

" _That,_ " Sabisaline spat, "is a Sphorech*, or dream-melder. If you come into contact with theirr scales, enerrgey will enter your system and affect yourr next sleep."

Zak shook his head, blinking in confusion. "But I've never seen one before, so how could I-"

They both looked at the book he had lifted when gesturing, then back at one another.

" _Oh._ "

He flung the book away from him like it was moldy fruit. It whacked into the lizard-cryptid and both vanished in a puff of dusty smoke.

They stood there staring at the spot as the Butterfly appeared from behind Zak, fluttering soon into view.

"And . . . that?" He asked, eyebrow raised. He lifted his left hand for it to land on, and he felt instant calm.

Sabisaline shook her head. "Nothing bad. A product of your mind to help you, but I do not know what it means norr what it stands for. But, Zak," her tone grew more serious and he couldn't help but look towards her and meet her gaze. "We do not have much time, and this is imporrtant."

Zak just nodded.

"I had been trying to contact you because I know you werre having prroblems with your powerrs. But, I believe you already fixed the prroblem yourself," she looked meaningfully at The butterfly. "You weren't accepting who you are," her tone rumbled to something softer at this, but then brightened as she went on, "but I believe you've accepted yourrself more so than before. No, that is not the issue anymore."

"But, I still can't access my powers like before! Like when-"

"When Arrgost was training you?" She asked. Her eyes glowed warmly. "Oh, Kurling Zak. You should never have gone so far or so fast. Kur himself had not grrown so strong in such few days. He had trained himself and tested his limits forr more yearrs than you could imagine. And you are yourr own, Zak Saturday. You will find yourr reach and control in due time. No, that is not a prroblem, Zak - and it never really was. The prroblem now, is that you are in danger."

Sabisaline was both surprised and not when Zak gave a sharp laugh. "When are we  _not_ in danger? My family travels around the world to places with dangerous Cryptids and normal wildlife. And all the stuff that happened two years ago?"

She cut him off before he could continue, tone now a little sharp. "That is not what I mean as I'm surre you know. It's-" she cut off, noticing their surroundings growing fuzzy. She turned to him, eyes a little panicked. "There isn't much time left. Just know this, Zak-"

He looked her in the eyes as she spoke, taking in every word.

"- Man has been the enemy of man far longerr than any beast. Know who yourr allies are, and be wary of any who arren't. Whether Cryptid or Man -  _be carreful of who you trust!"_

_And then her face was a blur as the world faded, like a photograph taken by a camera moving too fast, the only clear thing the butterfly on his hand, and everything else fading and fading until-_

He awoke in a dark room at the crack of thunder.

He looked around, wary, then turned on his lamp with a  _click_. He glanced at the side table where the book had been, only to find a pile of dust, far too little than what there should have been.

He jumped at another  _crackle_ of lightning and close thunder.

After a few moments, he slowly went to turn off the lamp, then to bundle under the covers, letting the sharp  _tcks_  of rain drown out his thoughts.

 


End file.
